Healing
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Shortly after Chakotay and Seven get together, an unlikely couple begins to form. J/D


**Title: **Healing

**Summary: **Shortly after Chakotay and Seven get together an unlikely couple  
begins to form.

**Warning/Disclaimer: **minor adult content. I own nothing. Everything belongs to PBC-  
paramount.

**Wordcount:**1,977 total

**Pairing:**Kathryn Janeway/The Doctor

The Doctor sighed, as he sat at his desk, thinking about Seven,  
who was now with another man. She had told him the day before that she and  
Commander Chakotay were now seeing each other, and it broke his heart.

Yes, he had a heart, though not many believe this, aside from his closest friends aboard  
the ship.

He decided to give up on work, and headed for the holodeck, but found that it  
was already in use. He wanted to know who it was, and so entered unannounced.  
His eyebrows rose in concern as he found his Captain sitting on the floor  
with her back pressed up against up the holodeck wall.

No program was running, and  
it looked as though she just wanted some solitude. She seemed as depressed, as  
he felt.

She hadn't noticed him yet, and he wondered what she was thinking. Though he  
had a good guess. Seven had also informed him that Chakotay was telling the Captain  
while she was informing him.

He knew that the captain and the commander were  
close, but he didn't think there was ever anything between them. However,  
looking at the Captain now, he began to wonder, or maybe she was just afraid  
of change.

He sat down next to her. It was then that she noticed his presence, and quickly stood up,  
rubbing her hands on the sides of her uniform, as if to wipe away some dust.

"Doctor, how long have you been watching me?" she asked. The Doctor  
looked up at her, as she stared down at him for an answer.

"Not long. What are you doing sitting alone here in the holodeck?" he  
inquired, curious. She sighed, as she turned her back to him, placing her hands  
on her hips, while staring at the wall in front of her.

"I needed somewhere quiet to clear my mind, and this was the only place I  
could think of," she answered. The Doctor nodded in understanding, as she  
turned her attention back to him.

"How are you doing?" she asked. The  
Doctor didn't have to ask what she meant.

"I've been better. I just thought that eventually she and I would end up  
together, but I guess that you can't always have what you want," he  
replied.

The captain felt concern for her friend, and sat back down next to him,  
while squeezing his shoulder to give him a bit of comfort. He smiled at her  
for the comfort and returned the concern.

"What about you though? How are you taking the news? You and the Commander  
were particularly close," he probed.

She sighed again.

"There was never anything between us if that's what's you're  
thinking. We're just really good friends, and I hope he's not making a  
mistake. I care about his happiness more than anything."

The Doctor nodded.

"As, I care about Seven's. He had better make her happy, or I'll make  
him wish that he was never born," he replied with a small groan. The captain  
smiled at him, while unconsciously taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sure he will Doctor. Chakotay's a good man," she replied. The  
Doctor smiled at her, and looked down at their intertwined fingers. It felt  
good to have her hand in his, and he gave it a little squeeze, while gazing up  
into her blue eyes that were suddenly filled with confusion, as they gazed back into  
his.

"Did you feel it too?" he asked, as she quickly removed her hand from his, and stood back up,  
looking a bit frightened to the Doctor.

He stood as well to face her.

And as gently as he could, grasped her shoulders with worry.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just, I never expected, I never considered you as...Oh  
forget it! It can't happen. I'm your Captain, and you've just had your  
heart broken. It would be unfair to you," she replied, while facing the other  
wall again, her hands on her hips. She turned her back around to face him, while  
looking deeply into her eyes for an honest answer.

"What would be unfair to me? Let me be the judge of that." He tucked a  
stray lock of her hair behind her ear, while they gazed into each others'  
eyes once more.

She lowered her head, looking guilty, and replied softly, "When our hands  
touched just now, it felt good, and I didn't want to let go. I haven't felt  
that way in a long time, and it scared me.

"I just never expected this. Us, I mean. But  
it can't happen, I'm your Captain. And besides, your heart belongs to  
another." _'Like everyone else on this ship,_' she thought ruefully. She  
looked so sad and lonely to the Doctor, who shook his head sadly in return.

He took a deep breath, unsure of how she would take what he was about to tell  
her. "As much as I love and adore Seven, I have always had a soft spot where  
you're concerned Captain," he admitted, as he gave her a quick peck on the  
cheek, and pulled away to observe her reaction.

Her eyes were wide with  
surprise and mouth agape, but she didn't look angry. He decided to take a  
huge risk, and took the next step. He smiled at her, as he bent foreword and  
captured her lips with his, tenderly caressing them, while massaging her  
shoulders with his skillful hands.

He pulled away once more. She was smiling,  
and nothing could've been more beautiful to the Doctor. Not even Seven at  
this moment. This moment belonged to himself and his Captain.

He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, and rubbed his thumb gently up  
and down, as he said with a playful voice and mischievous eyes, "And besides,  
if I remember correctly, Starfleet doesn't have Protocols against Captains  
dating holograms. That is, only if you want to? I won't force you. But it  
would be nice, you know, to see where it could lead. I have always wanted to  
spend more time with you, and get to know you better."

"Doctor, are you trying to ask me out?" she inquired with a smirk. The  
Doctor actually blushed, while looking sidewise momentarily, before focusing his  
attention back on her again.

"I believe, I am," he responded, his eyes widening with surprise at  
himself for just asking the captain out on a date, much as they had done when  
he had asked Seven, while he was giving her lessons in humanity a few years  
back.

The Captain's smile widened, and the Doctor's legs felt weak at seeing her  
smile at him. He smiled back, as he waited for her answer.

"I accept. I am looking foreword to getting to know you better as well, Doctor."  
She grinned and raised her eyebrow as if flirting with him. The Doctor was  
surprised at this, but thought it better to play along.

"A lot better," he said, as he pulled her to himself for a much longer, and  
more passionate kiss that left her breathless. The Doctor grinned, as she  
leaned her back against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"I am rather good aren't I?" he stated.

Smiling, he folded his arms  
across his chest, feeling rather pleased with him self, as he watched her still  
breathing heavily. She turned to face him, and he gulped at the payback look she  
gave him.

"I'm better."

The Doctor was caught off guard, as she suddenly tackled  
him to floor, hovering over him, and cupped his face in her hands, and then proceeded to prove her  
point.

The Doctor's eyes were wide, as she pulled away. Her eyes widened as well at  
what she's done, and began to scramble off him, but he wasn't about to let  
her pull back into her protective shell. It was about time that she opened up,  
and started to have some fun for a change. It wasn't good for her to hold everything  
inside. He quickly took hold of her waist gently with his hands, holding her in  
place.

"Don't, Kathryn."

That got her attention, and she gazed down into his eyes  
once more. "Don't pull away from me. I love this side of you. It's a side that I  
rarely get to see. I won't let you pull back into your comfort zone. It  
can't be good for your health."

She seemed to settle down a little at this, and rested her head on his chest.  
He ran his fingers through her hair, while kissing the side of her head, and  
sighed with a feeling of contentment and happiness.

It felt wonderful holding her in his arms.

"I see that you are going to be a rather difficult partner. And I believe  
that's the first time you've said my first name. I like hearing it come  
from you," she relayed, as she raised her head a little, so that she was  
gazing into his eyes again. He smiled, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Then I'll say it more often starting now. Kathryn, Kathryn,  
Kathryn…" he was starting to sing it, when she hit his shoulder for him to  
stop. He rubbed his shoulder with mock hurt in his eyes.

"I thought it was cleaver," he said, giving her the puppy dog eyed look. She  
smiled, and shook her head.

"If you want to make a song of it, you're going to have to come up with  
more words than just 'Kathryn."

He smiled, as she rested her head  
against his chest again, while running his hands through her reddish hair,  
which gave him an idea. He had always loved her hair, even though he had never admitted it.

"How about, Little Red Kathryn Hood? We could make a show of it, perform in  
front of the crew together and everything. It would be fun," he suggested,  
but regretted it when she gave him a disgusted look.

"I am not little! And I don't think so. You couldn't have come up with  
something better? And besides that, I can't sing," she replied, sounding  
regretful that she couldn't sing, and the doctor gave her a sympathetic  
look.

"Well then, I am just going to have to teach you how to sing."

"Don't you even think about it," she warned. The Doctor simply grinned, while stealing another kiss from her.

"I'm sure I could get used to this," he mentioned, as they continued to  
cuddle in each others arms, enjoying this new closeness of their relationship.

"Me too," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, snuggling into  
his shoulder, as he turned on his side, and wrapped an arm around her waist so  
that she was more comfortable.

"I think I love you," he admitted, as he propped himself on an elbow, so  
that he was able to see her expression more clearly.

"Hmm," her voice was soft, and eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep,  
using his arm as a pillow. He smiled down at her, before slowly, and lovingly  
lifting her into his arms as he stood.

"Computer, two to transport directly to the captain's quarters." He  
smiled down at her as they transported to her quarters. He took off her shoes,  
carefully, as not to wake her, and then tucked her into bed.

"Pleasant dreams," he bid her goodnight, as he kissed her forehead softly, and then pulled away. He  
smiled at her once more before leaving her quarters, and headed back to  
the Sickbay, thinking what a lucky Hologram he was.

**THE END**

PLEASE REVIEW!

**A/N:** This fic has been beta'd by:Lady Henrietta'. Thanks again! I really apreciate it.


End file.
